What if? Warriors
by Shadow-TheLastHero
Summary: What if...? What if this had happened, or if this hadn't? Would everything be different? Well, this is what I think would happen. Rated T for safety. There is probably going to be lots of blood.
1. Chapter 1

What if Bluestar Never Gave Up Her Kits?

The blue-gray she-cat hesitated a moment at the base of the ravine. There would be no turning back after she took the steep climb up the ravine. For a moment, her eyes shut tight. Then she said to the kits, "Let's do this game on another, warmer day." Bluefur smiled at Mosskit, Stonekit, and Mistykit. Then she picked up the already-shivering Mosskit, leaving her other two children to stumble after her. _That's it…_ She told herself. _Just need to wait until it's warmer. Then I can give them to Oakheart…_

Bluefur shivered with horror as the leader padded out of his den. Why had she kept her kits? Why hadn't she listened to Goosewhisker? But it was too late now… Sunstar pounced to the top of the stone, calling out the common cry. "All cats old enough to cats their own prey, join beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Was that a hint of regret in the leader's eyes as he summoned the cats? Bluefur shook her head, watching Thistleclaw stride confidently into the clearing. The blue gray she-cat felt the fur rise on her shoulders as the spiky-pelted tom walked out, a purely evil gleam in his gaze. Sunstar called out, "I say these words before StarClan, in the hopes that they hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy shall be… Thistleclaw!"

A couple of cries, mostly Tigerclaw, rose from the group, but only the new deputy's former apprentice seemed into it. Thistleclaw grinned in delight then, with a yowl that sounded like a battle cry, he charged onto the Highrock, pinning down Sunstar and ripping open his throat with a viscous swipe. The leader's glazing eyes managed to lock onto Bluefur's horror-stricken one, a gaze filled with regret. Then his body went limp. Thistleclaw waited a moment for the leader to revive before striking him down again. Only Tigerclaw reacted at first, stalking to the base of the blood-spattered Highrock, stopping any cats that eventually sprang into motion from stopping Thistleclaw. Eventually a shudder passed through Sunstar and he fell limp for the last time, his lives ran dry. Thistleclaw waited for one more – he didn't know Sunstar was short a life – but when it never came he cried out, "He wasn't even deserving to be our leader! He only had eight lives, not the nine of a true leader!"

Cries of anger changed to those of worry. Was it true? He wasn't getting up. StarClan save us!

Thistleclaw snapped, "Silence!" and the crowd instantly obeyed. His gaze swept over the clearing, muzzle and paws coated in dripping, dark red blood. Then he glared at the blue gray she-cat, surrounded by three kits. He sneered in contempt and called, "You see those four!" flicking his tail at Bluefur and her kits.

The whole clan shifted their gazes onto the she-cat. Thistleclaw waited a moment before adding, "From now on, if these cats are found in the territory, they are to be killed! This is my first order as leader." He jumped to the ground, stalking towards the now-crying queen, Tigerclaw just behind him. When he was only a tail-length from them he explained, "For treachery against ThunderClan. She led her own sister to her death at the Thunderpath, let a RiverClan warrior go without proper punishment, and other such crimes." Many cats protested, but Tigerclaw whirled around and snapped at them until they grew silent once more.

"My new deputy shall be Tigerclaw. And, Bluefur, your punishment begins… now…"

The tom sprang at Bluefur, but she quickly jumped to her paws, grabbing Mosskit and running away, Mistykit and Stonekit just behind her. She was an outcast… Maybe she could seek shelter in RiverClan. Thistleclaw sneered taunts at her as she ran, claws unsheathed and pelt sprayed with blood. The prophecy had come true. He looked just as he had that one time during leaf-bare…

Bluefur glared at Thistlestar from the base of the Great Rock. Her pelt was sleek, like those of RiverClan cats, and she was deputy to Oakstar. Mistyfoot and Stonefur, as well as Mossclaw, sat with one of their little brothers, Blackpaw. Blackpaw's sister, Trailpaw, had been forced to stay back to tend to an elder's sore belly in Mudfur's stead, as the medicine cat apprentice.

Thistlestar was announcing a pair of new warriors – Grayclaw, Raventail, Sandtalon, and Dustwhisker – as well as a couple of new apprentices – Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw. But that wasn't why Bluefur was glaring at the tom. She still hated him for that one day when he had killed Sunstar. He was the last to announce. Then he let loose a yowl, achingly similar to the day he became deputy then leader, and pounced on Tallstar. Brokenstar attacked Oakstar. Bluefur attempted to jump to her leader and mate's aid, but was attacked by Blackfoot. She let out a yowl of shock as he dragged her, struggling, to the ground. She saw Tallstar then her mate quickly destroyed. Then Thistlestar pounced on Brokenstar. The leader of ShadowClan growled, "Let me go! We were going to jointly rule the Clans!"

Thistlestar growled, "I don't share, though," then quickly stole all of Brokenstar's lives from his body. The last thing Bluefur saw was Thistlestar knocking the three dead leaders off of the Great Rock, Oakstar landing only just in front of her. The last thing she heard was, "I am now leader of all four Clans! Combined into one single Clan named ThistleClan!" Blood flooded her sense of smell and taste, then she felt the teeth sink into her throat, and she succumbed to the eternal darkness that was death. She just wished her children and friends would get away in time. Before she saw StarClan's hunting grounds she recalled Thistlestar's first command as leader of ThunderClan. Her children would be his first targets. A single tear appeared in the corner of her eye and, when she was on the lush grasses of StarClan, she collapsed to the ground, her body wracked with choking sobs.

**I know, I've been gone for a long time, but I've had homework stuff and things like that. Hope you like the new series! Also, give me ideas. I have a couple myself, but I want ideas from the readers. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woah! I didn't expect so many hits so quickly… O.e And two reviews! That means two chapters, one for each. X3 Since, ya know… both had ideas… So, first, I'm going to be replying to reviews. Ya…**

**My name is swansong - Oh yush. I made Thistleclaw super-duper ambitious. And I think I'll do your 'What if?' first. Just 'cause.**

**Mistyflower68 - Thanks so much! Ya, I always thought that if Bluefur had gone to RiverClan or Oakheart had gone to ThunderClan their relationship would've gotten much better. And yes, I had to kill her. It just had to be done. Your 'What if?' will be next!**

What if Silverstream Had Never Died?

**Reviewer: My name is swansong**

Graystripe felt a purr rise in his throat as the two tiny kits suckled by his love's side. He touched noses with her and heard a sigh of relief from Cinderpaw. Silverstream had faced impossible odds, and was still alive. The dark gray ThunderClan tom had thought for sure his mate would've bled out right in front of him, but she hadn't. She was alive.

Silverstream purred as well, her tail curled protectively over the two tiny kits. "Featherkit and Stormkit," she announced, touching the she-kit and the tom on their heads with her nose.

"Perfect," was all Graystripe managed to choke out before his purring interrupted him again.

Featherpaw sprang after her brother, her tail flowing out behind her. Her claws were unsheathed to speed after Stormpaw, and she managed to eventually catch him, pinning him down, sheathing her claws just before landing on his back. Graystripe praised, "Good job, Featherpaw. Now, Stormpaw, roll over onto her to get her off."

Frostfur sat beside her Clanmate, watching Stormpaw scuffle with his sister. Frostfur had been chosen to mentor the feisty tom while Graystripe mentored his daughter. The two mentors tried not to think of what was in RiverClan territory a short distance away – the newly-established TigerClan – when a two blue gray cats suddenly burst from nearby, startling the ThunderClan cats. It was Stonefur and Mistyfoot, but both were in poor conditions. Stonefur managed to gasp out, "They're chasing us!" when a group of TigerClan cats appeared at the edge of the training hollow. Instantly Graystripe whispered to Featherpaw, "Get help!"

"So, you're housing another traitor? Two now, eh, ThunderClan?" That was Tigerstar, striding from the group of cats. Stonefur growled at the dark tabby for a moment, but was too weak to manage it for long. The two siblings were weak and Stonefur was bloodied, the scarlet liquid dripping from a wound on his shoulder. Featherpaw had already disappeared, paws skittering on the loose leaves, but Tigerstar paid no attention. He called out, "TigerClan, attack!"

Graystripe crouched low, springing at the dark-pelted tom, meeting him halfway. Tigerstar managed to nick Graystripe's ear, tearing off the tip, but Graystripe ignored it as he bit into the leader's tail. Frostfur, Mistyfoot, Stonefur, and Stormpaw jumped in as well, working together to take on the TigerClan warriors. Though Graystripe forgot even about Tigerstar's claws digging into the side of his face as the battle cry of Firestar echoed through the training hollow. Flashes of ginger, sandy-colored, and other pelts flashed across the small clearing, falling upon the trespassers and assisting the injured defenders. Graystripe quickly found himself fighting alongside his best friend, his leader, battling Tigerstar. After a while the dark tabby switched to the defensive. Then he lay convulsing on the ground, blood welling around a deep scar on his throat, inflicted by Firestar. But the gray-pelted and ginger-furred toms weren't done. They kept battling Tigerstar, beating him time and time again, until the leader of TigerClan shivered one last time before lying still forever. Unknown to the ThunderClan cats, a dangerous, future battle had been averted. That is, except for Firestar. He heard Bluestar's voice whisper in his ear. A new prophecy, and he knew the old one was destroyed because of it.

"_The five Clans of the forest remain, the beginnings of a worse threat stopped midway. Blood will _not_ rule and Lion and Tiger rest."_

Firestar didn't quite understand the prophecy, but he knew the one at his leadership ceremony was mute-point now. But Bluestar added one more comment before her scent and voice faded.

"_The fifth Clan, StarClan, will watch over you forever Firestar. Never forget that."_

**Yay! Did you like this one? Don't forget, give me suggestions. Up next is Mistyflower68's 'What if?' so I hope you like it. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woah… Already have six total reviews… I'm glad all you people like my story! OUO Next up is Mistyflower68's suggestion. But, first, REVIEWS!**

**Mossstar - Cool ideas. But, I think I'm only going to do number one at the moment, partially because I have only read up to book five of the Power of Three. _Stupid library not having book six…_**

**Bells are Still Ringing - Yes, she stayed with Graystripe in ThunderClan. And I didn't really think about that… Hmmm… Funny how one little event changes the whole timeline. X3**

**My name is swansong - No problem! Sorry it was kinda short, but I personally liked how it turned out and loved writing it.**

What if Squirrelpaw Never Went With Brambleclaw to the Sun-Drown-Place?

Reviewer: Mistyflower68

The ginger she-cat hesitated at the base of the rise. What if Firestar just got angrier with her for running from the Clan? Squirrelpaw glanced at Brambleclaw and, in a moment's thought, said, "I'm not coming."

Her Clanmate seemed shocked at the least, and slightly relieved. He said, "Then go back to the camp." And that's what she did. She shot one last glance at the tom's disappearing form before dashing back to camp, to her home. She couldn't help but wonder, though, what the dark-furred tom faced now…

Brambleclaw glanced at his sister, her breath heavy from the infected rat bite. He sighed heavily and wandered out of the abandoned Twoleg nest. He sat down outside, glancing at the stars. Why was everything going wrong? Tawnypelt was on the verge of death… Well, he'd better get to sleep… But the tom debated whether he had made the right decisions, such as following Purdy. So he turned around and crept back inside, lying down beside Tawnypelt, worried for his sister.

The following morning was filled with wandering. And so was the day after. And another, until they reached a forest. The prey was plentiful, but Tawnypelt just grew weaker. Every cat was at a loss on what to do, but they continued on nonetheless. Her shoulder grew worse and worse. Then they reached the sun-drown-place. Brambleclaw, not paying attention, stumbled into the cavernous 'mouth' and nearly drowned, though he was saved by the two RiverClan cats. They progressed deeper into the cave, eventually reaching what appeared to be a den, and waited. They didn't have to wait long before a badger lumbered into the cave. All five, short of Tawnypelt, jumped to their paws, fur on end and claws unsheathed. But the badger soothed, "Do not fear, brave warriors. I friend of cat."

This shocked the cats. A talking badger? They eventually learned it was named Midnight and realized StarClan had sent them to listen to this badger, not wait for the time midnight. Midnight tried her best to help Tawnypelt, but… there was no other choice…

They spent a short time at Midnight's den, long enough for Tawnypelt's injury to heal, then left, though the tri-colored ShadowClan cat limped away with only three paws. There had been no other option besides amputation. Midnight had tried to make it as painless as possible, but it had still hurt Tawnypelt. Now they moved back, with Midnight along with them.

**The rest… well, make that up for yourself, kiddies. I thought, if it hadn't been for Squirrelpaw, they wouldn't have gotten the burdock at the forest after Twolegplace, and, as a result, Tawnypelt's injury would've infected beyond repair. And I know, I fail at imitating Midnight's speaking, at least, I think… e.O I wuvs all you people who are reviewing! Next up will be if feathertail didn't die, so I can start from a bit in the future, though, you know, _with_ Squirrelpaw.**


End file.
